


The World on a String

by jayeboyd



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeboyd/pseuds/jayeboyd
Summary: Female courier (unnamed) and Rose of Sharon Cassidy decide to travel together. Will the courier's lifestyle prove to be too much for Rose to handle? Or is Rose too much of a rolling stone for the courier to feel secure with her?.





	The World on a String

The courier woke first, as usual. She slid out of bed, and once her feet hit the floor, she was wide awake. This is how it had been since she started her oh-so lucrative career as a courier. Between the demanding delivery dates and wasteland dangers, there was a necessity for peak awareness at all times. She could go 48 hours without sleeping, and once went almost 60 to reach a deadline.  
She padded over to the wardrobe to change, and the loud squeak of the doors made Rose shift in bed. The courier watched her turn over, smiled at her soft grumbles. She changed rapidly, another side effect of wasteland life, then went to clean up their empty bottles from the night before. She and Rose had celebrated the end of their latest job how they usually did - by drinking each other under the proverbial table. Rose was never one for gambling, but the courier managed to drag her into Gomorrah, the casino across the street. They had headed straight to the bar, and much to the delight of the Omertas, spent half their recent earnings on whiskey alone. Once the two began to get belligerent, one of the guards noticed they had each snuck in a small pistol, and were promptly asked to leave. It wasn't until Rose punched one of the escorts that they were literally thrown out. But the courier did manage to cop a feel from a passing dancer on the way out.  
Approximately 30 drunken steps later and they found themselves at the feet of the Lucky 38 once again. Rose couldn't help but show verbal disgust every time they entered the all-but-abandoned casino, and now that she was plastered, her scoff turned into a groan.  
"You know what? I would rather live with a pack of angry bighorners than live in this place sometimes. Gives me the creeps."  
The courier turned to her, wavering with inebriation. "Oh yeah? But are they as good at cuddling as I am?  
"Probably... most have some fur left that might be soft..."  
The courier clapped a hand to her shoulder, mostly for balance. "Are they as good at shooting as I am? Or drinking? Or that one thing you begged me to do last night..?" She winked at Rose, who immediately shoved her off and punched her in the arm. The courier stumbled onto the ramp of the Lucky 38, and Rose laughed, until the courier pulled on her arm and brought her to the ground. The two ended up wrestling there on the blinking, metal ramp for a good 20 minutes before 3 securitrons had to drag them into the casino.

The courier hung each empty bottle between her fingers and had just two fingers left to open the bedroom door. Upon closing it gently and turning toward the kitchen, she was so suddenly startled by ED-E's appearance that she instinctively chucked one of the bottles in his direction, hitting the elevator guard instead. It shattered against the robot's boxy chest with a clang, but the robot neither moved nor cared.  
"ED-E, Jesus the Christ, why do you have to scare me like that?!"  
The courier listened while ED-E beeped and blooped, cyphering in her head. One of the reasons ED-E had chosen to follow the courier is because she understood him so well.  
The bedroom door opened. "I don't know how you understand what he's saying," Rose rasped in her morning voice. She leaned against the door frame, her red hair haphazard behind her pale, freckled face. She looked to the courier who remained focused on ED-E's message and scrolling through her PipBoy on her wrist. Rose waited to be acknowledged, tapped her foot a couple of times. The courier managed a distracted answer,  
"Told you before... 's about binary..."  
Realizing this was all she was going to get out of her, Rose rolled her eyes and left to go make coffee. Still in her underwear, she made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she put the water to boil, she heard the courier call her name.  
"Rose... I think I found something... something big."  
She smiled to herself and muttered, "Is it manners? 'Cause that'd sure be a fuckin'..." She turned as she spoke and saw the courier at the door, head buried in the tech on her wrist. She looked up at her partner with that look on her face again.  
"ED-E... play the message you found..."


End file.
